mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Archians
Overview Archians '''(prounouced "ark-ian") are a sub-species of humans that exist on planet '''Earth '''and are rumored to inhabit other planets. Among the species native to Earth, Archians are the most strangest and sometimes the most feared. Unlike most humans, they have the power to manipulate an element with ease, as long as the manipulator has enough practice. Their power to control an element has made them one of the most powerful species on Earth. According to Archian legends and stories passed down from generations, the first Archians were born a few thousand years ago, when the world was still in its Medieval Stage. Human knights often mistaken the Archian people to be regular people and have no special trait. Few years later, the Archians showed their elemental powers to the rest of the world, where they were feared and left alone. Elemental Powers The most notable trait and ability for the Archians is there ability to manipulate an element. The word "bend" is used the most often to describe the trait. Powerful benders, the word that is used to describe an Archian controlling an element, spend most of their time practicing their element. Practice often starts from age 4. Bending takes a lot of practice if one wishes to control it with ease. If the bender is strong enough, and uses it correctly, it can take down strong enemies, such as Nucubians and Endermen. Some cases include benders taking down Pokemon, and even Legendaries. Fire '''Fire '''is the most recognizable trait and ability an Archian can have. Its power is strong enough to take down even the mightiest Pokemon and the average Nucubian and Endermen. Among the other elements, Fire is the only one that can be generated by proper movement. Fire is the most dangerous and requires a lot of self discipline in order to control it. It can cause a lot of damage if the bender is not control of his or her actions. '''Kael Alvarez, although not fully controlled of herself, demonstrates incredible feets of Fire when in combat, and is able to take down any foe. Lightning Lightning ''is a sub-skill for Fire. It is even more dangerous than the use of Fire and requires more self discipline and practice in order to perform it correctly. If used incorrectly, the bender can suffer severe external and/or internal injuries or even death. The movement for lightning, unlike fire, is more smooth and is similar to Water. It requires patience and fluid movement. Lightning can defeat a Nucubian, demonstrated by Isaiah when he struck April with lightning. It can disrupt machines if done properly and if it hit the correct spot. Water '''Water '''is a special trait for Archians. Unlike most elements, that require years of practice and self discipline, Water is the easiest to learn and one can become a master of the skill at the age of 7. Demonstrated by '''Sonya Alvarez, '''she became a master of Water at the age of 8. The movements for water are similar to Lightning, being more fluid and smooth. Patience is needed in order to reach incredible feets of water. This element can easily take down Fire Pokemon and Endermen. Ice ''Ice ''is a sub-skill for Water. Its movements are similar to Earth, being more rigid, head-on, and straight. You must be quick if you are to launch several bolts of ice projectiles toward your foes. '''Sonya Alvarez '''mainly uses this ability when in combat, but uses a mixture of ice and water when in combat. Blood ''Blood ''is the darkest sub-skill of Water and is the darkest skill of any of the elements. It focuses on manipulating the "water" inside an organism, allowing the bender to gain full control over the body's movement and completely prevents the victim from using its limbs or even move. '''Rhys Shell '''and '''Sonya Alvarez '''have demonstrated the ability. Earth '''Earth '''is a more "offense-and-defense" trait for the Archians. Its body movements are rigid, straight, and require fast paced motions, similar to Ice. Earth is often used to provide cover for comrades and is also used to be used as a secondary weapon in battle. Something special about this trait is that the Archian can do nothing and launch incredible feets of earth against their foes. Earth is also used to feel vibrations, meaning that Archians can sense others from behind them. Metal ''Metal ''is a special sub-skill. Earthbenders, if good enough, can feel the tiny bits of rock within the processed metal. If done correctly, they can bend the tiny bits of earth inside the metal, thus manipulating and shaping the refined earth as if it was normal rock. Of course, this only works if there are tiny rock still inside. If it is metal like platnium, metalbending proves useless, as platnium has no traces of rock within it. Lava Very skilled earthbenders can lavabend, meaning they can bend and manipulate lava with ease. The movements are more waterbending-like, requiring patience and fluid movements. Some earthbenders apply the "go with the flow" technique, a waterbending technique that involves the bender to control enormous amounts of water by letting their body and movement flow like water. Two known individuals, Elsword Chung Seiker and criminal Yogan, have demonstrated to lavabend by creating lava shurikens. Yogan used the lava shuriken to defeat Isaiah and Nathan Tucker during his escape, and Chung Seiker used the lava shuriken to show April he is a bender now. Air '''Air '''is the element of freedom, and portrays itself as a "defensive yet less of an offense" trait. Airbenders, notably '''Zachary Alvarez', do not use this element for fatal uses. Instead, they use the element to evade the attacks with extreme ease to tire their opponent out. Once they are tired out, airbenders strike with a strong attack of air, which defeats them. Air is the most peaceful element an Archian can have. It lacks any dangerous traits and is often used for rituals. However, this element requires the most self and spiritual discipline. If one is not in self control, the element's power can quickly lead to destruction around itself. Flight Among the sub-skills of any element, ''Flight ''is the most popular, beating even metalbending or even bloodbending. The airbender must let go of all earthly tenders, such as love or desire. Then they will unlock the ability to fly above the skies infinitely. Flight can be haulted if the airbender keeps an earthly tender. Only the Archian '''New Council '''has demonstrated the ability to fly. History During the Earth's Middle Ages or the Medieval Times, the knights often battled and won various wars. However, one group of "humans" astonished them, the Archians. Initially, the knights and the humans dismissed the Archians as regular people, and disregarded the Archian legends and preaches about "elemental powers." To fully disregard them, the knights were ordered to kill the Archians. However, the Archians proved their elemental powers to be real and defeated lots of knights with water, air, fire, and earth. Because of this, the humans feared the Archians are "earthly gods" and sometimes even praised them of their mighty powers. The humans even tried to mimic the Archians' movements in a desperate attempt to gain their elemental powers as well. Though, the body movements proved to be useless in gaining elements. Thousands of years later, Archian scholars dug deeper into the legends and discovered that the stories of the ancient Archians defeating the knights were led by 4 Archians that each represented the elements: #Master Laghima - Air #Patik - Water #Shaw - Fire #Raan - Earth Theme Category:Archian Category:Species Category:INickayeI Category:Bending Category:Elements